erthoriafandomcom-20200213-history
Donar Redthunder (PC)
Donar Redthunder is a dwarven cleric of Torag, and one of the many fortune-seeking adventurers who came to Tsar-Loond after the recent Mana Crystal impact. He is played by Ewan Taylor. Personality Donar redthunder is relatively calm, but easily insulted. He is mostly good-humoured but does not take insults against his God, Clan or against Dwarves in general very well. He is not incredibly intelligent or charismatic, but knows enough to stay quiet on things that do not concern him, and his common sense and intuitive understanding of the way of things is remarkable. He is an avid believer in reincarnation, following the doctrine that as the divine forgeman Torag can and does reshape and reforge souls once they pass their time. Like all dwarves he is fond of drink, his particular favourites being Mead and Votka, both of which were common in his birthplace of northern Gras-Loond. Backstory Donar Redthunder was born on the surface, to one of the many poorer dwarven families who live above ground to farm, forage and hunt for supplies that cannot be found under the mountains. His clan, Redthunder, live along the Black-Steel mountains on the northeastern coast of Gras-Loond. Many dwarves who live underground their whole lives have a poor opinion of those who live most of their lives on the surface, viewing them the same way humans from large cities would view those from far-flung rural towns. Donar had a burning desire to move beyond this cultural wall and be recognised as a great and loyal member of his clan like any other, and the only way to do this was through service. Having no spectacular skill as a smith or warrior (by dwarven standards at least) his only way into prestige was through priesthood. Driven both by an honest faith in Torag and the knowledge that priesthood would bring him respect, Donar eventually became one of the more trusted teachers in the Black-Steel mountains. However, living amoung his urban kin in the underground cities made Donar realise something that would shame many dwarves, he disliked being underground. Having spent his entire youth roaming the mighty mountainsides and highlands, he came to love and adore open spaces. Though he was somewhat comfortable underground, his restless desire to see the sky eventually overcame him, and he decided to become a warrior-cleric and go out into the world serving as a crusader and missionary for both Torag and the Redthunder clan. Donar deeply respects his clan and heritage and wants to maintain his place within that culture, but actually living amoung other dwarves bores him. Adventuring is his solution, he can see far away places and still maintain his clan honour. He hopes to earn himself either great fame or fortune, as both are respected by the dwarves. Once he has brought his clan enough glory, and once he has tired of a life of wandering, he plans to return to the Black-Steel mountains and take his place amoung his people once again. Category:Player Characters